ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Carthi
Testimonials :*Soloable by a 75 RDM/NIN with average gear. Full AF1 armor, Martial Anelace, Tariqah as a shield (feel free to dual wield, I didn't). Just keep one of the Opos bound and gravitied while you fight the other. Make sure to keep up phalanx, stoneskin, and shadows. Rather easy fight, only had to convert once and it took about 20 minutes. - Leifs, Asura :*Killable via Duo by 75 PLD/WAR and 75 WHM with very little difficulty. :*Killable via Duo by 73NIN/WAR & 73WHM/BLM :*Killable via Trio by 75RDM/NIN, 75BLU/NIN & 75BLM/WHM :*Soloable by a 75THF/NIN using Perfect Dodge and Acid Bolts. :*Solo by 75PUP/DNC with Soulsoother Head Automaton and Soothing Healer Adventuring Fellow. Storing 300% TP, having Activate ready, and Repair with Automaton Oil +2 is advised. Duoable by a skilled 75Rdm/Nin and a skilled 73 Whm/Blm. :*Soloable by a 75MNK/DNC using goblins in area to build TP to 300% and sneak pulling 1 Opo-Opo then waiting for other Opo to despawn before kill. NOTE: Its NOT possible to sneak pull this since they aggro by sight. :*Solable by 75PLD/DNC. Notable items: Joyeuse, Persikos au Lait, Yagudo Drink, and DD gear choosing options without -evasion. It's not bad at all with Reprisal and well-timed cures for when you get behind on curing waltz (occasional weak paralysis effect). The yagudo drink helped a lot, the persikos au lait could probably be skipped. :*Soloable quickly by 75MNK/DNC fighting both at the same time using 2hr. :*Trio'd pretty easily by a 70 DRK, 66 THF/NIN, and 65 DNC/NIN. Everyone fought mobs in the vicinity to 300% TP; THF and DNC summoned Adventuring Fellow's (level 39 and 40, Healer and Attacker) but this was probably not necessary (didn't really notice any big contribution out of them). Pulled one (if these guys aggro by sight they are blind as a bat), with the intention of only doing the one, but the ease with which we killed it inspired us to just kill the second one anyway. DNC used Drain Samba III just before spawning, DRK and THF did the bulk of the damage through heavy WS's, while DNC did steps and Reverse Flourish to keep TP up. These mobs can hit kind of hard, but it wasn't anything that Curing Waltz III couldn't keep up with...although DNC TP was pretty much spent after the fight. :*Duo'd with difficulty by skilled 75WHM/NIN & 75DRG/RDM. Died the first three times. First time we were unaware of how much damage they could do; we each attempted to solo one which didn't work out (even with fellows). Second time DRG got Carthi down to 10% life before dying due to paralyze, I finished Carthi with Hexa Strike but eventually died to Tipha when I ran out of mana. Third due to an unlucky set of criticals + TP move combo killing the DRG before the first healing breath could be activated (Vicious Claw for 490 on DRG). Tactic for the 4th try: Built TP to 300% on the DRG and 100% on the WHM with Wind Staff (for +evasion). Due to the previous death, I was able to build up Afflatus Solace by using Cure V twice on us after weakness wore. I Pro/Shell and RR3 then rested to full. Casted Utsusemi, Stoneskin, Aquaveil, Haste, and Auspice just before pop. I also casted Regen III, Haste, and popped a Cure V on the DRG (for Afflatus Solace Stoneskin). DRG casted Blink on himself. Immediately popped and DRG pulled Tipha with Jump. I targeted Carthi (in the back) and immediately casted paralyze on him. I then engaged Tipha and did Shell Crusher for defense down and to open a Gravitation skillchain. DRG then did Penta Thrust to close. Took roughly 50% of Tipha's life. I immediately disengaged and ran out of AOE range then immediately recasted Utsu. Once that was up I casted Paralyze on Tipha. WHM should then blink tank Carthi with Utsusemi and Stoneskin, keeping both up at all times (liberal usage of Flash will help) but prioritizing the survival of the DRG. Once the DRG finished Tipha off the fight was easy and Carthi went down quickly and easily. Paralyze worked surprisingly well.